This invention relates to the domain of Information and Communication Technologies. This invention is most particularly related to the domain of content publication.
Prior art has already disclosed an electronic multimedia data publishing system as described in patent application PCT WO 01/95147 (STG Interactive SA), comprising a server connected to a computer network and a number of host terminals connected to the computer network, the server including a database wherein are stored digital files containing descriptors of multimedia pages and a software program which manages the database and exchanges with the host terminals, the host terminals being equipped with a random access memory to temporarily store digital files downloaded from the server database and a consultation program to visually display files in accordance with descriptors of a downloaded page, wherein selected digital files include descriptors with at least two visual display modes of the same digital file.
The FSDL (Frogans Slide Description Language) is also a well known easy-to-use XML language that can be used to develop and publish content and manipulate Frogans type computer objects (registered trademark of STG Interactive SA). One fundamental technical problem in the implementation and management of a computer network is to identify the topology of servers and lookup of addresses.
The conventional DNS (Domain Name System) has demonstrated its reliability and robustness over many years. However, this system is not designed so that advanced functions can easily be added to it, particularly concerning descriptions of content and their accessibility. Its main function is the lookup of addresses.
This invention is intended to overcome the disadvantages of prior art by proposing a technical method for the operation of a computer network that is particularly suitable for the publication of content and particularly consulting of computer objects. This method and the associated system have many advantages compared with what is known in prior art. In particular, the method according to the invention has many advanced functions.
Although systems for publication of conventional digital files (for example of Web type) have a free, obscure and almost anarchic organization, the method according to the invention provides a means of obtaining clear referencing and precise naming of the content. The use of a computer network using the method according to the invention enables distributors to have better control over the content that they publish, and distribution of this content. For example, a user could access a descriptive file of a content before loading this content from the server to his specific consultation program, which helps to optimize network resources.
At least three levels of very important advantages of this invention can be immediately distinguished:                User AccessDescriptors can be used for example to indicate whether or not the content is on line, whether or not a filter is present to protect minors from a content specifically aimed at adults, and the method by which the users should authenticate themselves to access the content.        Connection to the ServerFor example, descriptors can be used to indicate the connection protocol (http . . . ) and the reference file (home-slide).        Format of ContentFor example, descriptors can be used to indicate the version of the publication language used and the encoding format.        
Furthermore, the method according to the invention can be used for optimized management of a cache in order to reduce network traffic and improve access time. Thus, the method according to the invention is extremely pleasant for an end-user: it is very simple, very coherent, very ergonomic and does not require any complex technical parameter settings. The invention also has many advantages for the network administrator: he is less in demand by users, so he can focus on more interesting and high level tasks. The network administrator benefits significantly from the invention in terms of productivity, performances and work satisfaction.
The invention also provides a rights manager with control over computer network operators. The rights manager delegates the possibility of managing a network using a digital key called the root key. A network operator will then manage his network using another digital key called the network key. The method according to the invention also provides a means of obtaining the signature of all computer network operation functions, while conventionally it is only possible to obtain the signature of content published through a computer network.
In its most generally accepted version, this invention relates to a method of operating a computer network the said network comprising firstly a number of computer servers and at least one client station on which specific computer software is installed for consulting digital pages, and connecting at least two distinct entities: a rights manager and one or several network operator(s), characterized in that it comprises:                a prior step to initialize the computer network by the means of two digital documents signed by the rights manager using a root key, one being a digital certificate of the said network and the other being a document containing links to digital pages used to access the said digital certificate of the network;        a step to identify the network topology leading to:        obtaining a list of servers L1,        recording a digital document containing the said list L1, this digital document being signed by the network operator using a network key, and        assignment of a coefficient to each server of the said list L1, that in particular represents its processing capability;        an address lookup step by the means of a server used to resolve addresses (called a lookup server), this step being implemented using two digital documents, one intended for error management and the other containing address parameters, these digital documents being signed by the network operator using the network key;        a step to consult computer objects hosted on the server(s) specified in the address parameters, using the said specific software;        the digital certificate of the computer network initialization step containing administrative and technical type information that the user uses to access the network, the technical information containing in particular the public part of the network key.        
Preferably, the method also comprises a prior step to install the specific software for consulting digital pages on the client station. Advantageously, the method also comprises a step to update the specific software for consulting digital pages on the client station, this update being managed by a computer server using a status digital document and an update digital document, these documents being signed by the rights manager using the root key and these documents also being specific to the platform of the client station.
According to one preferred variant, one or several of the said computer servers are dedicated to user technical assistance. According to one particularly advantageous variant, the method implements mechanisms for load balancing between the different servers. According to one preferred execution method, the method uses service re-assignment mechanisms if a server is unavailable. According to one preferred variant, one of the address parameters is a digital filtering indicator taking into account the content of corresponding digital pages, for example but not exclusively in order to manage the authorization to consult these pages in regards to the age of the user.
According to one particular embodiment, the activity of the said operator is taking place on a public network, for example the Internet network. According to another particular embodiment, the activity of the said operator is taking place on at least a private computer network. Preferably, the digital documents have an XML compatible format. Advantageously, the specific software on the client station makes a distinction between different networks during an identification phase and makes simultaneous use of different computer networks possible.
According to one particular variant, the rights manager is divided amongst a number of rights managers. Advantageously, the method implements a cache, for example but not necessarily at the level of the said specific software, for consulting on the client station. Preferably, the said cache has two validity durations: a relative duration starting from a given event and an absolute duration corresponding to a predetermined expiration date.
According to one particular embodiment, the said event is the loading of one of the said digital documents. According to one particularly advantageous embodiment, the list of servers L1 also comprises indicators representing the geographic location of the said servers. According to one particular variant, the step to initialize the computer network is implemented automatically, and is executed using only the said digital certificate.
According to one particular embodiment, the step to initialize the computer network automatically uses predetermined addresses. According to one variant, at the moment of the network topology identification step, the digital document is signed by the rights manager using the network key, this network key then being kept by the rights manager. According to one embodiment, at the moment of the address lookup step, the digital documents are signed by the rights manager using the network key, this network key then being kept by the rights manager. Advantageously, the method also comprises a step to validate the public part of the network key by supplying the signature of a predetermined character string using the network key.
Preferably, each digital document has a unique identifier determined partly by the rights manager and partly by the network operator. According to a first variant, the signature is included in the document, for each digital document. According to a second variant, the signature is referenced by the document and is not included in the document, for each digital document.
According to one preferred embodiment, the address parameters define whether or not a user should authenticate himself or herself to access a content, and if so, the means to be used. Advantageously, the address parameters define the format of the content to be published. According to one particularly advantageous variant, different colors can be used to display the addresses of the different computer networks. According to one preferred variant, the digital document containing the address parameters (lookup document) also contains a certificate to authenticate a content server.
Furthermore, this invention also relates to a method of digital communication between at least two computing equipments on a computer network operated in accordance with the operation method presented above, characterized in that, during at least one of the steps in the method, the digital data exchanged between the two computing equipments comprise at least one address for which the format has a header corresponding to the name of the network and a descriptor determined by a content producer. According to one preferred variant, the step in the method in question is the address lookup step.
Finally, this invention also relates to a computer network operating system, the said network comprising firstly a number of computer servers and at least one client station on which specific software is installed for consulting digital pages, and connecting at least two distinct entities: a rights manager and at least one network operator.